


Ficlets

by BarbaBean



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Language Kink, Passion, Praise Kink, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaBean/pseuds/BarbaBean
Summary: A bunch of ficlets and random imagines, mostly quite short and may or may not be in series. Will center on Barson but will include other pairings!
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and Kudos! Please let me know what you think :)

Having just closed a hard fought case, Lieutenant Benson had granted the squad a rare early mark for the evening. Lucy had dropped both Noah and Jessie at the bull pen as a celebratory dinner was in order. Barba hovered near Carisi's desk tapping away at his phone while the two detectives and Sargent gathered their belongings. 

“Mum, can I sleep over at Jessie’s house tonight?” Noah called, wide, glassy eyes swiveling around to meet Olivia as she strode out of her office.

“No sweet boy, not tonight” Olivia began, already sensing a melt down. Continuing quickly as his mouth began to open wide in protest she reminded “we have to go shopping tomorrow morning remember, to get you your big boy shoes.”

His set brow was all Olivia needed to see to know this was not going to be so easily won. “Jessie can come with us, and Aunt ‘manda.” His pitch was climbing, Olivia knew she had to shut him down fast if she was going to avoid a tantrum.

“Sleepovers need to be planned Noah, and only good boys get sleepovers. Cranky boys who talk back to their mummy’s don’t get what they want.” She held a firm gaze, hoping to control him into compliance.

Alas, Noah was tired and cranky and had other plans. Foot stomping and tiny arms flying wide with exasperation, “but you say mis’er Barba is always cranky and he slept over last night!”

Sonny chocked on his spit and Amanda stifled a snort too late. Fin's head shook slowly as his eyes narrowed and Rafael's face flamed.


	2. Don't pretend to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super angsty, and possibly soon to be smutty imagine inspired by the scene Rafael figures of Olivia is seeing Tucker in Manhattan Transfer. If you like it and want a part 2 (possibly even 3) let me know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Pink - "I Don't Believe You" which was totally my mood song for Rafael's POV.  
> I also took a very, very small part of my previous fic, Hot Head, and placed it in here.

_"You and I are done talking."_

The words fired around her head like broken nerve endings, but it was the look in his eye that seized her. She felt the way they pierced her like he was channeling the stabbing in his chest right back and it stole her breath.

His shoulders were tense, jaw clenched, mouth down turned, all the warning in his shallow breaths of a bull about to charge. Rage and fury burst from him like solar flares. She felt her betrayal focused and magnified in him, reverberating in waves. Sensed his wrath like prey would a predator, feeling an overwhelming convulsion to flee. 

And that she did. 

It plagued her. Every minute of the remaining day it fizzled in her brain. 

_"done talking. You and I are..."_

Nothing to text, no work related reason to go back, just the ceaseless pounding in her chest like her heart was kicking against the sick, sinking feeling in her guts as she thrashed uselessly at the waters surface. 

It was late, the night was black and the DA's building was quiet. The light emanating from his office the only sign of near by life and even then it was dim and subdued, like it originated from a side table instead of the ceiling.

Silence rang as she approached his door, crushing her concern with trepidation. Finally having met the precipice, she dare not cross into his territory. He sat on his low couch, not reclined, but perched on the edge, elbows on his knees, dark suit jacket stretched across his back, legs spread and firmly planted. A bottle of scotch watched him from the table, its tumbler hung from his fingers. 

There was no indication that he'd heard her and yet, after a minute, his head swiveled smoothly and his gaze locked eerily with hers. Benson detected a small shift in his breathing, his mouth twisted as he turned away throwing back the last of the amber liquid.

"Lieutenant Benson" he proclaimed, his tone caustic "my favorite, most sanctimonious, most by-the-book commander." His sneer was bitter. He was drunk, it sent his tone low and his volume uncomfortably high in the quiet.

"Youknow, I was just sayingso... theotherday" the slur was subtle but it was there, just like the menacing glint in his eye. "Who wasI saying it to?" His head turned dramatically as he made a show of recalling the story. Olivia edged closer, hoping less distance might equal less volume. He was in a frenzy, but she never felt genuinely unsafe to be near him.

"Danny! Thatss right... Danny" his face crinkled with derision as he continued, glancing at her, now sitting primly a careful distance from him and barely breathing, as he clarified "The new ADA you have, the one you go to with the" he gestured with his hands "the easyones. His name's Danny." She knew what his god-damned name was. Arrogant prick. 

"Well I wasjust saying to Danny. The new guy, nice guy, nervous guy." She'd never seen someone enjoy being as pissed off as he clearly was. "Don't worrrry, you've got the _best_ run unit in the city. Olivia is _themost_ solid _person_ I know" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, carrying on his merciless barrage "she'll look out for you, she'll have your _back_." He spat, voice breaking. The longer he continued the more his composure began to slip, the more the light glinted from the sheen in his eye. 

He laughed bitterly, a low, dangerous sound. He poured another drink, threw it back. 

"What I should have said is 'unless she's found someone to Fuck" he emphasized the sound and it clattered around the space obscenely, his volume escalated. "then she won't give a shit about you or what constitutes-"

"That's unfair." She'd shoved his shoulder hard, her words razor sharp and heavy with rage. So much energy poured into not crying, into holding in her shuddering breath, into gritting her teeth, it choked her of further words but he'd stopped and he'd faced her, his own expression trembling but with what she couldn't tell. 

"That's unfair" he growled, all incredulous and bitter, eyes intent and swallowed black, bending low like a lion preparing to leap. "You're sleeping with _the_ suspect in _our_ investigation of a _sex_ trafficking ring."

She slapped him. Hard. The smacking sound cutting satisfyingly through the now silent space. Her fingers tingled as he turned his head slowly back to glare at her. Danger flashed in his eyes, distracting from the angry red streaks across his face. Olivia enjoyed a mere second satisfaction before he pounced, his hot lips meeting hers with an 'oomph.'


	3. It Comes to Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely earns the E rating! If that and/or sex with someone that is intoxicated is not your thing then please don't read beyond this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> The Spanish is google translate so I apologize for errors

He forced her backward, fast and unforgiving as he dominated her mouth, smothering her gasp causing her to breathe in sharply through her nose. Olivia scrambled for purchase, grabbing his neck and gripping his shirtfront like her life depended on it, totally overwhelmed with the scent of his familiar cologne, the feel of the expensive fabric of his shirt collar, the taste of scotch on his tongue, the inescapable instinct that this was _wrong_ , this was _Barba_ , Rafael Barba, her partner, her ally, her _best friend_.

She shoved him back, their lips separating with a wet popping sound. Inches marked the distance between them, his chest heaving beneath his suit, flushed from more than just her slap, swollen pink lips parted as he watched her. His eyes were black when they snapped to hers, unapologetic, and the next thing she knew her hands were twisting into the heavy fabric of his lapels, hauling him back to her as she felt her tongue lick into his mouth. 

_She_ pushed _him_ backward as she advanced her assault lavishing his mouth earnestly and he _mooaaaned_ , deep and load and pure hedonistic, disbelieving _pleasure_. His mood shifted from aggression to desperate sweetness in an instant. So responsive beneath her, so eager for her touch.

And Rafael was a _good kisser_. He submitted completely to her mouth, moving with her like they were dancing, stepping back where she led forward, rising to her need. He used his lips and tongue with a finesse that made her tingle and throb for more.

In counterpoint, his large hands moved ruggedly and without direction, stroking frantically up and down her sides and across her back like he couldn't touch her enough. Her body stretched out atop his on the narrow couch and she could feel him, hot and hard and bulging against her thigh. 

Sliding her hand up his chest she cupped his jaw, tipping his head back to press her advantage and biting his lip hard to remind him who was in charge. His mouth dropped open and an urgent whine escaped. Needy Barba was _reaally_ doing it for her and she showed her approval by sucking his lower lip and moaning, sending tingly vibrations into his sensitive flesh.

It happened so quickly that at first she wasn't sure if she had actually moved or if it was just her head spinning. One second she was reveling in her power as she curled her back and ground down on him shallow and dirty and all a tease, the next she felt his arms band tightly around her waist and then he was on top of her.

Rafael's breath was hot and his stubble scraped as he ravished her neck. His wet mouth rough and he latched on and sucked hard at her pulse point. Their movements were a blur driven by need and drowned in the sound of their panting, the roar of their pulse in their ears. 

Olivia registered dully that at some point his jacket had come off because her hand slid against the silk of his waistcoat as it sought to tangle in his hair. His face was half way to her breasts as his hands made rapid progress popping the buttons of her shirt. She gasped when his hot hands met the skin of her stomach, pushing firmly up her sides and under her back to release her bra with a snap. He stripped them off her, immediately latching onto a pert nipple and sucking hard. Her hands found his head instantly, holding him there with a shuddering _"Fuck, yess!"_

He nibbled and laved, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger, her body thrummed with the intense pleasure that came from his touch and all Olivia could think was that she never wanted it to stop.

She watched as his mouth popped off and her rosy red nipple glinted in the light. "Es eso lo que te gusta" His voice was like gravel, his hair a wild mess but his eyes were steady as they met hers. She watched, speechless, as he bit the flesh of her breast bruising hard. He nosed down her sternum and across her stomach, hot breaths washing urgently over her skin.

"Que se sienta bien Liv?" Olivia used to think sex was something you felt not heard but the unadulterated desire in his voice was opening up a whole new world for her. Too far gone to care about formulating a response Olivia instead popped and unzipped her trousers, wriggling free as Rafael tore them off. He smacked her hand away as she made for the waist of her panties, instead gripping them himself and literally ripping them open from the seam.

Another explicative escaped her heaving chest. He was kneeling between her legs practically panting as he thrust his fingers into her, blacked eyed and red-cheeked as he watched her writhe beneath him. He looked angry and dangerous, Olivia shuddered.

The heavy weight in her belly paralyzed her, waves pulsed from it through her whole body, tightening and coiling like a spring and all the while she was totally incapable of taking her eyes off his. 

Her hand found his bulging erection and groped it firmly through his dress pants. His breath caught with a noise that was equal parts surprise and pleasure when she squeezed him, his eye lids fluttered and thrusting stuttered as he pushed into her hand. 

Now that his fingers had stopped their magic stroking Olivia gained the second of clarity she needed as she worked open the front of his pants. "I need you inside me now." She commanded, low and throaty and absolutely undeniable to Barba as she gripped his naked dick in long, firm strokes. 

He fell on-top of her, completely dressed as she wriggled naked beneath him, sliding the head of his cock through her soaking wet folds as he buried his face in her neck. She hitched her thigh over his hip and thrust to draw him in, he used his last shred of control to pull his hips back and look at her, hold back until she meet his eye. The second she did he pushed into her, without even needing conscious thought, he watched her mouth drop open and her eyes roll into the back of her head. The silk of his waistcoat scrunched in her hand on his back, a full bodied moan soared from her throat. 

He clamped his hand over her mouth because somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that his office door was _still fucking open_ , stifling his own whimpering and panting into her sweaty neck and buried himself as deeply into her as possible. 

He was so much thicker than she was used to and the way he stayed so deep inside her as he more rolled than thrust was hitting her clit just right. His hand was strong and firm but it couldn't completely muffle her desperate gasps as he took her rapidly toward a stronger climax than she'd ever had before. 

He's listening to the sounds she can't help but make and she's listening to the frenzied whines and moans that slip into his broken Spanish. "Ooliviaaa, ahh, Liviaa... necesito que vengas, Dulzura." His mouth was right below her ear as he doubled down on his efforts, fucking her into the floor harder than ever before. "Por favor...muéstrame lo bueno que eres, vamos, vamos!"

Stars exploded behind her eyes and her body quaked with pleasure well beyond anything she'd felt before, she screamed in his hand. It stretched on as he continued, pushing and pulsing and stretching and finally snapping as he fucked her through it, pumping his release into her with a stutter in his hips. 

She could feel his seed inside her as he began to shrink, a hot, sweaty weight collapsed on-top of her. _He still smells good_ the thought scampered unbidden across her shattered brain. Their breathing was fast but slowing, her limbs were weak and her skin prickled as her sweat began to dry. The carpet itched beneath her naked back and started to burn, Rafael sniffed lightly, stirring to tickle his nose down her jaw and nuzzle her neck. 

For a moment, one perfect, brief, encapsulated moment, the world stopped. All that existed was him and her and the timelessness of serenity. 

The uninvited ringing of her phone strangled the moment. It fell out of her pants in their hurry to remove them, it buzzed next to her thigh. When she picked it up their strangled moment shattered.

Ed Tucker.

She could tell from the movement of his head Barba had seen it too, she could feel his eyes burning into her as she stared paralyzed at the bright, buzzing screen. 

It was a split second decision, driven by guilt and fear and _years_ of fucked up failed relationships to flick the call bar open.

"Ed" She greeted, injecting only the minimal amount of light into her tone to avoid suspicion. She felt Rafael pull out. He stood, placing himself quickly away as he strode over to gaze out his window. 

Olivia patted around trying to locate her clothes, her underwear a scrap of mess looped around one leg. She was pulling on her shirt as she made cursory sounds of agreement with whatever Tucker was saying. "Okay, see you later tonight." She practically squeaked, meek. Her heart was pounding, the heavy feeling in her gut was back with a vengeance except this time it was inverted and what ever pleasure she may have felt this was worse than anything she'd ever done. 

Standing she shucked her ruined underwear, bending to pick up her trousers she felt the product of their coupling spilling down her things. She looked up, he was watching her, face twisted and breathing hitched, his eyes flicked pointedly from between her thighs to her face.

"Really. _I'm_ still _dripping_ from you and you're going to go to him. _Really_." His tone was dark but more than anger she heard betrayal, despair.

Tugging her pants on rapidly she fastened them as she rushed out the door, not once looking back.


End file.
